For example, when installing a wire harness, insulative sheaths have been removed from end portions of a plurality of wires, and exposed portions of conductor portions of the wires have been electrically connected together to form a connection portion. In order to ensure an electrical insulation of this connection portion, an insulative tube made of an electrically-insulative material has been used.
FIGS. 24 to 26 show a conventional insulative tube of this kind disclosed in Patent Literature 1. FIG. 24 is a plan view of the conventional insulative tube. FIG. 25 is a plan view showing the manner of inserting a connection portion of a plurality of wires into the insulative tube of FIG. 24. FIG. 26 is a plan view showing a condition in which the connection portion of the plurality of wires is inserted in the insulative tube of FIG. 24, and the insulative tube is fixed to the plurality of wires by an adhesive tape.
The insulative tube 100 shown in FIG. 24 includes a cylindrical tube body 102 which has one end portion 103 sealed by a fusing treatment and is open at the other end portion 105, and a tongue portion 104 extending from the other end portion 105 of the tube body 102.
The plurality of wires 101 shown in FIG. 25 are well-known sheathed wires, and insulative sheaths are removed or stripped respectively from end portions of the plurality of wires 101, so that conductor portions are exposed at the end portions of the wires. The exposed portions of the conductor portions are electrically connected together to form the connection portion 110.
For covering the connection portion 110 of the plurality of wires 101 with the insulative tube 100 so as to form “a wire joint portion 106” mentioned above, the connection portion 100 of the plurality of wires 101 is inserted into a predetermined position within the tube body 102 through the other end portion 105 thereof as shown in FIG. 25, and then the tongue portion 104 and the plurality of wires 101 are fastened together by the adhesive tape 111 as shown in FIG. 26.
Citation List
Patent Literature
[PTL 1] JP-A-2008-86169